Mean Creatures
by ChiChiGold
Summary: Abbey has spent her whole life learning the ways of the supernatural in England, completely cut off from the rest of the world. Now, before she can take her rightful place as ruler of the mythological world, she's given her hardest task yet: high school. Mean Girls AU Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

"This is your lunch," he said to me, his piercing verdant eyes filled with concern and his deep voice, usually profound, was taut with emotion. "Alright now, I put a dollar in there so you can buy some milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that." He smiled, his attempt at being reassuring. He hesitantly handed me the brown paper bag.

"Now," my Mother added. She was always demanding. So careful, so sure. A place for everything and everything in it's place. I had never seen her this unnerved, yet equally as proud. "Do you remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you, just in case." She handed me the faded yellow note and offered a sheepish grin. "Put it in your pocket, I don't want you to lose it."

I quickly did as she asked. I wasn't one to let her down. It was important to follow Mother's rules. It was important to follow the Council's rules.

"Ok," Mother spoke, effectively ending the comfortable silence between the three of us. The tears were beginning to build in her soft golden eyes. How did I get so lucky to be paired with the most amazing caretakers at the School? "Are you ready?"

I rose to my feet, standing eye level with my parents. I gave them what I hoped was a comforting smile. "I think so."

Their faces morphed into giant grins. It did me well to see them happy. They had been filled with worry the entire trip over the sea.

"It's Abbey's big day!" my father exclaimed whilst he pulled out a camera. My mother swiftly molded herself to my side for the picture, but was too overwhelmed with emotion to look decent for it. I don't think it mattered exceptionally to her. It was quite endearing to see her normally calm and collected exterior fall for me.

I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their child's first day of school. Of course, that is usually when the child is five. I'm sixteen, and, until today, I've been in boarding school. I know what you're thinking. That boarding school kids are extremely preppy. Or extreme lesbians. Or extreme feminists.

But my experience was totally normal, except for the fact that I'm a dragon. I'm not just any dragon either. Apparently, before I was even born, the previous dragon queen died and transferred her soul into my egg, making me her heir. I've spent my entire life in England, living at the School: the leading private institute that trains young dragons. I've never once left those stone gates. There I had private tutors, private quarters, private everything.

I had a great life. Despite being mostly alone, there was always something intriguing going on. An important guest or a party. Besides, I wasn't there to have fun. I was there to be taught. You can;t just become a queen without training. But then, the Council decided that I needed more 'real-world' training. So it was good-bye England, and hello high school. Fiyero and Aurora, my father and mother respectively, were assigned to me through the Council so that I appeared 'normal' to the mortals that surrounded me, even though my school was mostly supernatural.

My parents walked me to the school, Celestial High, home for some of the more powerful creatures. I turned to walk across the road when a monstrous, heaving yellow beast sped past me. I screamed in my panic, think for sure that there had just been an attempt on my life.

Aurora and Fiyero thought the same, and began to move forward to protect me. I spun to face them, the worry and fear slowly draining from my face as I composed myself. "I'm alright!" I called, pushing the curled ebony locks away from my face. " I'll be careful," I promised.

I waved good-bye to the one final time before I briskly continued my path across the black pavement and towards the doors of my new school.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my very first story ever on here and I'm really excited about it. I decided to start simply with a Mean Girls AU. The dialogue and plot is mostly taken from the movie, but I have added in my own original story to it. After much cranial debate, I decided to change my main villain from Bella to Rennesme, which changes a lot of the content of my story. If you have already read the first chapter, don't worry, you don't have to go back and look for changes! Nothing I've already written needed to change plot-wise! It's just that the direction I'm heading is changed, but definitely for the better.

Please review! While I have been writing for most of my life I still am new to the whole online publishing thing. Please bear with me through mistakes, as I want to update as often as I can. I normally double/triple check my work, but some things slip by me, and I'll promise to work on that!

I can honestly say that I wasn't too worried until I placed one foot onto the front lawn. There were so many creatures like I'd never seen before! Ok, well perhaps in books as drawings or photographs, but never in person. I found it a tad unnerving to see so many mythical creatures completely content in showing their true colors, while others looked completely human, just like me.

I was also not expecting something similar to an obstacle course to work through on my way towards the double doored entrance. Having to dodge fire, sports objects, and people wasn't necessarily on my to-do list for the day. Neither was the very blatant disregard for hospitality. Not once did I recall seeing a single friendly face. I was lucky to get a glance, or even a scowl as I walked down the hall of Celestial High.

The School had designed a schedule for me and had given me a map of my new school, which I had been instructed to memorize. It was not befitting for me to stumble around. I was to strong, proud, and smart. I was secretly relieved that I would not have to be dealing with the 'front office' first day ordeal. I've read online that it is the worst kind of torture.

As I walked into my first class of the day, English 301, I saw a tall woman standing in front of the desk. She had reddish-brown hair atop her head that continued down her back and into her clothing. A sasquatch, I presume. I made my way over to her, as she looked much older than the other students.

"Um, hi," I began, as her cold eyes cut towards me, "I don't know if anyone told you about me, but I'm a new student name is Abbey Gayle."

I watched as her eyes took me in with a single sweep, confusion puddling in her expression.

"Talk to me again, and I'll kick your ass," was her reply, as she quickly moved away from the desk and towards a desk in the front.

I stood aghast, mouth open and eyes wide. Well, that was most certainly uncalled for!

I was broken out of my stupor by the sound of failing muffled giggles, an turned to find two individuals watching me. The female had cropped black hair and a dark complexion. The taller male behind her had a similar complexion with short black hair, but seemed much more friendly and upbeat than his companion. Considering the similar facial structure and the tattoo I observe on the male, I presume they are some of the wolves from the nearby reservation.

Even though it was't exactly the way I was imagining it, a smile was a smile. I decided I'd sit in front of them, as I had also heard that the front row was where I was supposed to sit. It was expected by the Council. As I moved to take a seat, the intimidating female spoke up.

"You don't want to sit there," she said, her voice deep and strong, startling me for a moment. " Sarah Woodley's boyfriend is going to sit there." Her mouth lifted into a smirk and her tone was made to sound very befitting towards me.

Not two seconds after the words came out of her mouth, a scrawny and small red-haired male took up residence in the chair next to the sasquatch, whom I assumed to be Sarah Woods. As soon as he had seated the furry creature stuck her tongue down the imp's throat. I was disgusted, I was appalled. Public displays of affection, interspecies romance?! I had a lot of learning to do.

I shook my head and moved to the next row, reaching for the seat behind a slightly overweight troll-like creature.

"Uh-uh," the girl spoke again. Her eyes widened in disgust at the same time the boy waved his hand back-and-forth over his neck, his face contorted with a grimace. "He farts a lot."

My eyes widened and I turned to face the offending creature. The pleading sympathy in his returning gaze was the only confirmation I needed. I sighed loudly and moved back yet another seat, only to be beat by a short and stout gnome-like creature.

Accepting my defeat of finding a seat anywhere near the front, I returned to the desk, looking for a glimpse of an empty seat in the back. I could feel the wolf duo's eyes on my, their gazes imploring and inquisitive, yet also very amused.

As my mind focused on them, I failed horrifically in my duty of paying attention, and slammed quite forcibly into a woman, who was carrying a cup of coffee and a rather large package of donuts. My teacher. _Shit._

The woman looked up at me, surprise and shock apparent on her marred face. Yes, marred. 3 jagged scars ran down the length of the right side of her face. I couldn't pinpoint the creature, but it most definitely didn't seem mortal.

I shook myself out of my trance when I began to hear a multitude of laughter, and began to apologize profusely as hot coffee dripped down the woman's clothing and onto the floor. I also began to pick up the circular pastries on the ground, as she did the same. While they weren't edible, it wasn't right to leave them there. I made the mess, I clean it up.

"It's not you, I'm bad luck," the woman said nonchalantly as she helped me with my task.

As I tried to straighten out what was left of her breakfast on my teacher, Mrs. Young's, desk, I heard another body come into the room.

"Mrs. Young?" implored a man. I turned around to see quite the sight. My teacher, in the process of pulling off her clothing, was standing in front of a man in her brassiere!

"My t-shirt is stuck to my sweater, isn't it?" I heard her murmur. Without thinking, I came by her side and began to unravel the damp tank top from the ruined material to somewhat decently cover her. Oh well, the damage has been done.

Seeing as I was interrupting a private moment, I moved away to the other side of the room, listening scarcely to bits of conversation around me. Apparently Mrs. Young had gotten divorced and Mr. Uley, the principal, was attempting and failing to hide his enthusiasm.

My ears perked when Mr. Uley introduced to the class that a new student had arrived from England. Considering I'm postive that many students from England don't transfer to American schools unless they're transfer, I assumed that he was talking about me. Before I could let out a word, Mrs. Young gestured towards a plane looking blonde near my side of the room. "Welcome!" she exclaimed.

The blonde looked around curiously before setting her gaze back to our teacher.

"I'm from Maine," she said snootily, her voice scratchy and old. Ghost.

"Great," said Mrs. Young obviously very embarrassed.

Principal Uley decided to be her knight and rescue her by continuing, "Her name is Abbey. Abbey Gay-Le. Where are you Miss Gay-Le?"

"That's me!" I spoke up, finally relieved to be recognized, "And it's pronounced like 'Gail'."

He smiled at me, his large hulking demeanor becoming slightly less intimidating.

"Well, welcome. Have a seat, and thank you Mr. Uley," Mrs. Young stated, her voice beginning to grow tired and exhausted. Look at me, first day and I have already upset my first teacher. I quickly found a seat in the back, and after slightly eavesdropping on the adults' conversation in the front, where Mr. Uley not-so-discreetly checked out Mrs. Young's cleavage, I began what was sure to be the worst day of my life.

The rest of my first day of school was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things. Like in my Science class, I excused myself to the batroom. The teacher corrected me, saying I needed a pass before I went. Then, when I asked for the pass, he refused me! What logic does this man have?

I had never lived in a world where my superiors didn't trust me. They were always yelling me.

"Don't read ahead!" " No green pen." "No food in class!" "Sede in sedem assignavit!" It was all a bit overwhelming. Why were these magical teens so mistrusted? What happened to teaching them about the real world, how to blend, yet also how to be a leader? How can they accomplish anything with the bond between student and teacher is so broken and frail?

I had a lot of friends back in England. Granted, they were mostly dragons, but they were friends nonetheless. But, so far, none in Forks. This was only made more real as I left my table scavenging in the cafeteria during lunch and settled for eating my meal in the school's laboratory, door closed, hopes crestfallen.

When the tragedy that was my day ended and I was finally allowed to walk back to my new home, I saw my parents waiting on the front steps, eager smiles on their perfect faces.

"Hey, champ! How was your first day?" Foyer asked excitedly, Aurora nodding in agreement.

I couldn't even answer them. How was I supposed to tell them that I was positive the Council had sent me to fail? That this mission was nothing but a cruel, cold joke? I decided not to speak at all, but scoff loudly and brush past them, briskly climbing the stairs to my room and shutting the door.

I laid my bag on the ground and plopped onto my bed, the plush white comforter inviting and soft. They'd want me to work on my homework; however, unbeknownst to me, most American schools do not provide homework on the first week. That's one lucky break, I guess. I change out my t-shirt and jeans and into the silver silk chemise gifted to me by my parents before the move. I snuggle beneath the covers and close my eyes, knowing I won't get an semblance of sleep until the sun has began to sink below the horizon, and pray for a better day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is a lot longer than the previous two, and I ended up cutting it short, because I wanted to get this update out soon. Here we learn a little more about the nature of dragons and Abbey's previous life. I know some of you are waiting for Jake, and I promise, he shows up next chapter! But, to compensate, we meet the Plastics! Since I changed my 'Regina', this meant changing who my groupies were as well. I decided to go with characters who I hope you all weren't expecting, but at the same time grow to love. I think it's not too bad. Also, some of the characters backstories will be added into the story. Here we get some of Abbey and Seth's, and we'll get Rennesme, Jake, and Leah. They are also some mentions of some characters who will show up in other stories of mine with Abbey, so just watch out for those later if Abbey peaks your interest. Anyways, on with the story.

I awoke the next morning to only discover that the previous day was not, in fact, a nightmare like I had been hoping. Nope, I was still in the tiny town of Forks, Washington and went to normal high school. And I'm completely invisible. Or unwanted. Or hated. Or worst, simply shunned from society. I groaned and drug my hands across my face. This couldn't be happening. I was supposed to rule the magical world, and yet here I am, dreading to go to my second day of 'normal' high school. Not that that school was 'normal' by any means.

Aurora and Fiyero were already gone by the time I made it downstairs. I assumed this would be typical. Aurora was the Dragon of the Morn, meaning she dealt with her heavenly duties until about noon. Fiyero was, surprisingly, a mortal man. He worked closely with the Council for years, as his family had ties to dragon history since the beginning. The two of them met when he was assigned to be her Protector. Usually the Protector is some type of guard dragon, but they deemed Fiyero worthy enough to assume the position. They've been inseparable ever since.

Dragons don't normally engage in interspecies dalliances. While our population isn't small, it is still important for our numbers to grow. We've been on the brink of extinction too many times. It doesn't mean it doesn't happen, however. Fiyero and Aurora were very happy.

It won't be for me, though. As future queen, I'm expected to mate, if I even do, with another purebred. Preferably one who also went to the school.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I quickly ate my breakfast and began to walk out the door. Right before I made it there, I flicked my wrist and my outfit appeared on me. Didn't you know dragons have magic, too?

I made it to school very early, as it is unwise to be late. Also, I didn't want to deal with the same fiasco that I did yesterday. I took my seat next to the duo from English, their eyes appraising me with confusion and intrigue. I shrugged off my jacket and began to open up my notebook.

"Is that your natural hair color?" I heard a masculine voice ask. I turned my head to see the large male leaning forward, staring at my ebony locks.

"Yes," I answered, a small blush on my cheeks. I was very unexpecting of any comments my way. I tucked a single fly away behind my ear.

"It's gorgeous," he said again, a big goofy grin spread out upon his face.

I blushed even harder, if it was possible. I was unused to compliments sounding so genuine. In the School, they all sucked up to me because of my status. Things were very different here. "Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"You don't see a lot of this color outside the rez. At least not natural! Look, it's almost the same as mine!" The boy leaned over and grabbed the end of my ponytail, holding it up by his head. Now this was not something I was used to, or expecting.

"This is my brother, Seth. He's almost too obtuse to function," the girl was speaking now, her dark eyes shining with amusement despite her insult. I'm guessing they were close.

The boy, Seth, released my hair with a mocking scowl on his face, while the girl simply ruffled his short hair.

"It's nice to meet you," I said meekly, still unsure if I was making friends or they were simply being polite.

"Nice wig, Leah," a foreign voice said, his voice dripping with uncle and sarcasm. I recognized that he was in my class, but I didn't know his name. Something about his tone told me that I didn't need to. "What's it made of?"

"Your mom's chest hair!" was her smart retort. Well, I can scratch polite off my list. She turned to me and formally introduced herself, "I'm Leah."

"Hi, I'm Abbey," I said with a smile. It wasn't much, and they were an odd duo, but they seemed to like me, in a weird sort of way. I decided they'd be the best people to ask some questions to. "Do you guys know where room G14 is?"

Seth took my schedule and began to read it over out loud. "Human Health, Tuesdays and Thursdays, room G14."

Leah developed a wicked gleam in her eye. "I think that's in the back building."

Seth gave her a confused look before his face too lit up and he turned to me with a smile. "Oh yeah, that's definitely in the back building!"

"We'll take you there," Leah finished, a smile on her sharp face. I had a funny feeling about this, but this was an opportunity that I simply couldn't afford to pass up.

Once the bell rang, they escorted me out of class and down the hallway. "Watch out please!" Seth kept shouting, his hulking form paving the way around the students like a modern Moses. "New meat coming through!"

When we made it outside, Leah took the lead, and Seth walked beside me, examining my schedule.

"Health, Latin, … you're taking twelfth grade calculus?" Seth seemed very confused and at the same time impressed.

"Yeah, I really like math," I replied. Not a total lie. I didn't mind math, but I was good at it. The Council always said to improve on the things you are good at.

"Ew, why?" Seth exclaimed, his usual smile morphing into a very unbefitting look of disgust. I giggled at his question; it wasn't an uncommon one for me.

"It's the same in every country," I shrugged. It was true, and if I was to rule them, it was easy to communicate with something that everyone understands.

Seth's frown quickly changed back, his eyes softening. "That's beautiful," he murmured, then turned to Leah. "This girl is deep."

He sat down on the grass next to Leah, who had already begun to pull various things out of her bag. Curious as to our destination, considering our little detour. "Where's the back building?" I asked cautiously. I knew I had a bad feeling about this.

"It burned down in 1987," Leah responded, her eyes rogue and playful.

"Won't we get in some form of trouble for this?" I knew I sounded extremely naive, but I couldn't help it. I never did this at the School. It simply wasn't done!

"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends?" Leah phrased it like a question for a reason. She was testing me, waiting to see how'd I react to her proposition.

I know it's wrong to skip class, but Leah was proposing an alliance of sorts, and I was in no position to pass up friendship. I guess I'll never know what I missed my first day in Human Health Class.

Leah and Seth kept asking me a lot of questions about my life before Forks. I'm not surprised, schools like this don't get new students randomly in different years. It was a common occurrence in the olden days, when creatures like us were forced from our homes and became refugees. Things are different now, humans more accepting. That, and we're better at keeping ourselves hidden.

"So, why didn't they just keep you at boarding school?" Leah asked, drawing something in her notebook. Ok, so I told a little white lie. No one was supposed to know my true identity yet. Besides, it wasn't completely false, and I could still tell them my circumstances without revealing who I truly was.

"They wanted me to get 'socialized'," I added air quotes to the final word. I have been told this is a very humanesque gesture. Once again, not a total lie on my part. I needed to be able to interact with different beings of all species.

Seth scoffed before adding in his opinion. "Oh, you'll get socialized, all right. A little slice like you…'" he trailed off and leaned back on his hands.

I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head, "What are you talking about?"

Leah looked at me incredulously. "You're a regulation hottie, despite the fact that you dress like a soccer mom."

I looked down at my skinny jeans cuffed at mid-calf with my nude ballet flats, up to my aqua button down shirt. I had no idea what they were talking about. "Wha…" I began, before Seth placed his hand on my thigh in comfort.

"Own it," was the only thing he said.

"How do you spell your name again, Abbey?"

Leah and I were broken out of our conversation by Seth's very unhappy exclamation.

"In the name of all that is holy, will you look at Bree Tanner's gym clothes!"

"Of course the Plastics all have the same gym class," Leah sighed and turned her attention back to her drawing. I kept looking towards the field, but I had no idea who they were talking about. Then again, I really didn't know what they were talking about the majority of the time.

"Who are the Plastics?" I asked hesitantly. I could sense the tension and resentment from Leah, and also the admiration and judgment from Seth. "They're teen royalty!" Seth exclaimed, amused. "If Celestial High was US Weekly, they'd always be on the cover."

I have no idea what US Weekly is, but now was not the time to ask.

"That on there, that's Bree Tanner." I looked to where Leah was pointing. The girl was tall, with straight brunette hair down to her shoulders. She held herself with confidence, but judging from the look on her pretty plastered face, I guessed she wasn't all the smart. My suspicions were confirmed as Leah continued her explanation. "She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Seth sat next to her in English last year."

Seth groaned in displeasure, "She asked me how to spell 'orange'."

I laughed. There was no other reaction for me to have. Who didn't know how to spell 'orange'.

"That little one," Leah began anew, "is Jane Volturi." The girl was pretty, in a harsh sort of way. She had long blond hair swept into a large bun on top of her head, and she talked on a cell phone in gym class. I didn't think that was allowed.

Seth was the one to continue this time, "She's totally rich because her dad, Aro Volturi, invented Diet Blood."

"Jane Volturi knows everybody's business. She know everything about everyone," Leah said to me.

"That's why her bun is so big. It's full of secrets," Seth said, waving his fingers around jokingly. I gave nervous laugh, suddenly very afraid. True, I'd only been here one day and no one but the two wolves in front of me know my name, it still put me on edge. Did they know who I was? If so, this was bad news.

"And evil takes a new form in Rennesme Cullen." I was shocked to hear the venom dripping from Leah's words. I looked back to the field to see a strikingly beautiful girl being carried on the field. She had flawless curly brown hair that fell to her waist, and she had a figure that would have mortal men crawling on heir knees. I knew all three were vampires, judging by the striking beauty and the occasional flicker of crimson eyes, but _she_ was something entirely different. She was captivating, mesmerizing.

Leah grasped my shoulder, effectively breaking me out of my trance. "Now, don't be fooled. She may seem like your typical selfish, backstabbing, slut-faced hoebag," There's definitely a history there, "but in reality, she is so much more than that." Leah snarled, her canines flashing. I placed a comforting hand on her arm, knowing that Quilt wolves shift when they get angry.

Seth shrugged my hand off, giving me a look saying that she'd be fine. "Rennesme's the queen bee. The star! Those other two are just her little workers. They're nothing compared to her."

Leah seemed to calm down quite a bit, and had laid back on the grass with an apathetic look upon her face. "Rennesme Cullen… How do I even begin to explain Rennesme Cullen?"

The two then bombarded me with rumors concerning the vampire, ranging from her hair being insured for thousands of dollars to the basic facts of her life.

By this time, it was time to head on to our next class. I didn't have it with either of them, so they were trying to cram as much information down my throat about the 'Plastics' and Rennesme as they could.

"She always looks fierce. She always wins Spring Fling Queen," Seth spoke to me as we fought to make it down the crowded hallway.

"Who cares?" Leah groaned, obviously done talking about Rennesme for the day. I really wanted to know the story behind this, but I knew it was rude to ask. Last thing I needed to do was get rid of my new friends.

"I care!" Seth stated, obviously annoyed with his sister's negative mood. I could only imagine them together all time time at home. They must give their parents hell.

"Every year," Seth continued without missing a beat, " the seniors throw a dance for the underclassmen called the Spring Fling. And whosoever is elected Spring Fling King and Queen automatically becomes head of the Student Activities Committee and as an," he began to slow down, emphasizing his words and turning towards his unsupportive sister, "active member of the Student Activities Committee, I would say, yeah. I care."

I laughed at Leah's scornful expression to her brother, who was supposed to be a grade below us, I had discovered. He wanted to graduate early so that he could join to pack quicker than expected, so he studied hard and skipped a grade.

Leah tore out the page she'd been fascinated with since the morning and gave it to me. "Here, this map is going to be your guide to Celestial High." Leah was a surprisingly good artist. The map was very similar to the one I had studied back in England, just with a few added commentaries here and there. The cafeteria was bigger then expected. Though I guess that was the point.

"Where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial. You've got everybody there. You've got your Freshman, ROTC Guys, Preps, JV Jocks, Pixie Nerds, Cool Faeries, Varsity Jocks, Unfriendly Merpeople Hotties, Girls Who Eat Their Feelings, Girls Who Don't Eat Anything, Desperate Wannabes, Burnouts, Sexually Active Band Geeks, The Greatest People You Will Ever Meet, and The Worst. Beware of the Plastics."

I studied the map all through my Latin class. Leah said it was important, and I take important things seriously. The Council would be very ashamed, but I really didn't care. A friend was a friend, and she was just trying to help. The School didn't really prep me for situations like this. At lunch, I quickly bought a tray. Seth said that it was more socially acceptable to buy a lunch rather than bring one.

As I was walking to Leah and Seth's table, I was stopped by a tall boy with brown hair and crimson eyes. Great, another vampire. I'm not too fond of vampires. Then again, it's not like I have much to fear from one.

"Hey," he said, his voice smooth and even. He was a charmer, I'll give him that. Still, not my type. I'd never.

"We're doing a lunchtime survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?"

It seemed harmless enough, so I agreed.

"Is your muffin buttered?" he asked with a straight face.

I balked and heard snickering behind me. I didn't even have a muffin on my plate. Was this creature all right?

He smiled again and continued, "Would you like to assign someone to butter your muffin?"

I was at a complete loss of words. I had no idea what he was talking about. Was this some type of new age slang?

"Is he bothering you?" I look over at this new voice. Apparently I was ambushed right in front of the Plastic's table. It was Rennesme that was speaking. She turned her attention quickly to the boy. "Riley, why are you such a skeez?" she snarked at him. I was surprised to see her standing up for me, even though she was sitting down. Considering Leah's very high opinion of her, this was the last thing I expected.

"I'm just being friendly," so-called Riley, replied. He looked as if he was going to continue anew when tiny Jane spoke up next. "You were supposed to call me last night," she whispered, none too softly. Desperation and annoyance flickered in her voice.

"Riley," Rennesme spoke again, "You do not come to party at my house with Jane and then scam on some poor, innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She's not interested. Do you want to have sex with him?" With those final words she perked and turned to me, waiting for my answer. My eyes went wide at the revelation and I quickly answered.

"No thank you." The guy seemed crestfallen, I guess he's not one to get rejected.

"Good, so it's settled," Rennesme said, turning her attention back to the other vampire. So you can go shave your back now. "

Seeing as he was dismissed, Riley sauntered away, not without a few explicitness directed at the girl. I moved to go my way as well, when Rennesme stopped me.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, her face riddled with curiosity. "Sit down."

Now this was surprising. I was under the assumption that no one else could sit with these girls. I looked over to Leah and Seth, who were gesturing me over to them.

"Seriously, sit down," Rennesme said again, kindness oozing out of her words. I made a split-second decision and followed her command, a tad bit surprised at my eagerness. Then again, if she was willing to play nice, so was I.

"Why don't I know you?" she asked, shining brights plastered upon her perfect face.

"I'm new. I just moved here from England," I replied bashfully.

"What?" Rename asked, surprise apparent on her face.

"I used to go to boarding school," I explained and shrugged my shoulders.

"Wait, what?" she asked again. The creatures here in this town sure did like to ask a lot of questions. I wondered what in the heavens' name they had been teaching them all these years. They didn't seem to understand how much worked outside of their own little bubbles.

"I used to live at my schoo-"

"No, no. I know what boarding school is. I'm not retarded," she interrupted, her voice beginning to take a tone I assumed was more kin to her personality behind her sweetly laced words. "So, you've never actually been to a real public school before?"

I shook my head. It was true. The School was nothing like this, plus I was isolated during the majority of it.

"Shut up," Rennesme stated, her voice beginning to rise. I simply shrugged again and shook my head.

She said it again, louder and even more disbelieving. The other girls seemed just as shocked as well. Obviously this wasn't a common occurrence here.

"Boarding school," the Queen began, leaning back on her blue plastic throne. "So, what are you?"

"I'm a dragon," I answered timidly. Our kind didn't normally get out in the public eye unless needed. We preferred our privacy, but we weren't the only species who enjoyed that luxury.

She smiled, and nodded her head. "That's really interesting." I thanked her, truly unsure of how to respond any other way. "But you're, like, really pretty."

This caught me off guard. Everything about her was keeping me on my toes. "Thank you," I blushed.

"So you agree," she retaliated.

"What?"

"You think you're really pretty."

What in the world was going on? What was her aim? "Oh, I don't know—"

"Oh my God," she began a new. My head was spinning with her rapid fire questions. "I love your bracelet. Where did you get it?" She reached out for my wrist, which was adorned by a thick silver band with an engraving of the night sky.

"Oh, my friend Cleo back at my other school made it for me, as a parting gift," I responded affectionately, fingering the trinket. Cleo was my soul sister, as we hatched together and were weened in the same brood. I was supposed to rule the world and the sun, while she controlled the moon. Equal haves.

"It's adorable," Rennesme stated, her eyes not quite matching her voice in enthusiasm.

"It's so fetch!" a voice spoke up from beside her. I was wondering when the other two would join in on this very uncomfortable sitting.

"Jane, what is 'fetch'?" Rename asked, obviously annoyed with her companion's word choice.

"Oh, it's like slang. From England," Jane tapered off, looking to me for confirmation. I had never heard that word in my life, but I was happy to indulge her.

"I've never heard it, but perhaps it's from the other side of the country. Different regions, different vocabulary," I assured her.

"So if you're from England," the other one, Bree, started, "why don't you have an accent?" her voice laced with ignorance and her eyes void of any emotion besides confusion.

"Oh my God, Bree, you can't just ask people about their accent!" Jane leaned over Rennesme, chastising the poor girl. I almost felt bad for her. It was a valid question. One I didn't get the chance to answer.

Rennesme once again leaned towards me. "Could you give us some privacy for, like, one second?" She threw in a casual wink. It took every ounce of reason I had to not pull back at the vile smell of lilac and death that permeated my nostrils. But I knew I had to maintain a professional demeanor.

"Yeah, sure," I answered quickly, very glad to been given a reprieve, no matter how brief it might be.

As the vampires began to talk amongst themselves, I turned to look at Leah and Seth, who had apparently been watching the entire time. Leah looked at me with confusion, gesturing with her hands to communicate with me. Seth had the biggest grin plastered on his goofy face, shaking his head and attempting to hold his composure. I shrugged my shoulders in response.I could almost feel them getting sore from the amount of times they had been used today.

Finally, the trio turned their attention back to me. "Okay, you should just know that we don't do this a lot," Rennesme started, "So this is, like, a really huge deal."

It was Jane who continued, "We wanna invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week." She ended with a smile, which looked very out-of-place on her cold face, I was hoping I wouldn't have to see much more of that, but I wasn't feeling too lucky about it.

"Oh, it's okay—"

"Coolness," Rennesme interrupted again. That was something I was also positive I was going to be experiencing more than I wanted to. "So we'll see you tomorrow." That was most certainly not a question. It was a demand. And Rennesme's demands were law.

"On Wednesdays, we wear pink!" Bree interjected, her face lighting up.

"Oh my God!" Leah exclaimed, barely able to contain herself. This phrase seemed very common with the youth of this school. "Okay, you have to do it, okay? And then you have to tell me all the horrible things that Rennesme says!" I had never seen her this excited. Granted, I'd know her a total of four hours, but she didn't seem like the type of girl who enjoyed rainbows and sunflowers.

"Rennesme seems sweet," I reasoned. A little rude, maybe. Manipulative, definitely. Used to getting whatever she wanted, you bet. But she was nice enough. Just someone that you needed to get to know better, and stay upwind of. Vampires really did smell bad.

"Rennesme Cullen is not _sweet_ ," Leah's distinctive scowl returned, but much more prominent and filled with malice. "She's a blood-sucking road whore! She ruined my life!"

"She's fabulous but she's evil," Seth added, coming out of a stall. I wondered why has in the girls's bathroom, but no one else seemed to question it. They were too busy ogling him from head to toe. If there's one thing I will admit, the Quileute transformation was remarkable. They were a gorgeous race. Not like faeries and pixies, who tried way too hard to be beautiful. It was just a sin to simply not admire a wolf once it began to shift.

"Why do you hate her?" I asked Leah, wanting to get to the bottom of everything.

"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious?" Leah played my question off.

"Yes, I know your two species aren't exactly the best of friends. But this is more than that. My kind has a rivalry with them, too. You seem to really hate her. More than necessary."

"Yes. What's your question?" Leah asked me, shaking her head and scowling.

"My question is, well, why?"

Seth answered for me. "Rennesme started this rumor that Leah was a—"

"Seth!" Leah exclaimed, effectively quieting the younger wolf. "Shall we not?" She shoved her brother and directed her attention back to me. "Now, look. This isn't about hating her, okay? I just think that it would be, like, a fun little experiment if you were to hang out with them and then tell them everything that they say." Her voice soften, pleading with me.

I was beginning to cave, but I was still unsure. "What do we even talk about?" I asked her, as I was completely positive someone like me had nothing in common with the Cullen.

"Skin products," Leah answered.

"Channing Tatum," Seth responded at the same time.

"Is that a band?" I asked him, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Would you just do it? Please?" Leah huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Alright fine!" I threw my arms up, completely done with all of this bickering. "Do you have anything pink?" I asked her.

"No"

"Yes."

I'm not even going to ask, Seth.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Whaa!? Two updates back-toback? Crazy! Actually, I'm on break for college, which means a ton of free time for me, so the updates for this story will come (hopefully) much faster than they normally will. At least until after finals. And yes, I do have Latin and a Myth paper that I need to be writing, but I can NOT do schoolwork at 2 in the morning. I have before and it's just not pretty. Besides, late at night is when the creative juices get flowing! Shout-out to polly2010 for being my first review! You have no idea how excited I got when I saw the notification! Also, to sindhura, I'm so glad you liked my choices! I was really worried about my casting choice there for a bit, but after putting Rennesme in the story as my antagonist instead of Bella required a bit of editing. Plus, I think a lot of writers focus more on Victoria than the Volturi, and I was always fascinated on a 'what if' with Bree. Another thing, since this is my first story, and I'm using a Mac, I'm having a bit of difficulty with some things. I'm brand new to Google docs and docx, and I'm actually writing this story on Pages….. I hate Pages. I'm working on trying to creat lines to break up scenes with time skips and separate my author's note, and I am currently failing. Eventually, I'll get it sorted out, just please bear with me.

Quick Question: What does everyone think of Abbey? I've gotten a few comments on the other characters (Including a lot of wonderings about our favorite wolf ;) ) but I'm not hearing much about her. I know the way she talks/ thinks is weird for some, but it has a purpose and will change throughout the story as she changes as well.

Now here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for!

….

By eighth period, I was ecstatic to get to math class. I mean, I'm good at math. I under stand math. Nothing in math class could mess me up.

"Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" A deep,husky voice in front of me asked.

Oh.

My.

God.

Scratch that. _He_ could mess me up. In fact, he could 'mess me up' anytime he wanted. Wait, what?

He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His skin was dark and toned. His jawline could cut diamonds. His hair, dark like mine, but short and begging me to run my delicate hands through it. And those eyes. Oh, those eyes. I could live in those eyes. I would gladly drop in those eyes.

I've only had one other crush in my life. His name was Ryu, and we were five. It didn't work out. It's weird now, because he then became my best friend, and he's the Council's first pick to be my Protector. Everything works out for the best in the end, I suppose.

But, this one hit me like a big yellow school bus. He was, just,….

"So cute."

Everything got very quiet. Did I say that out loud? Oh no, everyone's staring at me. I look down to see my pencil gone and Mrs. Young looking expectantly at me. Oh no, she wants the answer. Oh yes, I know this!

"I mean, A sub N equals N plus one over four."

"That's right!' Mrs. Young praises, as she writes my answer on the board and the class returns to their previous positions. "That's good. Very good."

Good job, Abbey. Why not just embarrass yourself in front of a bunch of seniors and the most beautiful guy in the world. Speaking of which, I didn't even know his name.

I needed to know his name.

My eyes flickered down to his bag, hoping to catch some semblance of writing on anything visible. No such luck. He carried a duffle bag. Typical jock. Or wolf. Both? I knew he was wolf by the smell of him. He must have practice for something right before this class. Wet dog is still not the most attractive smell, even if it is faint wet dog. But, after looking in his eyes, I didn't mind it as much. Wet dog with forest. Alright, no, that sounds terrible now that I think about it. Then, I catch sight of it.

On the edge of the bag is a name, with a number. Jacob Black, number zero-five.

Jacob Black. Beautiful.

Before I knew it, the bell had rung, and it was time to go home. Jacob was gone in a flash, and I realized that I was still sitting in my seat without even packing. I quickly gathered my things and raced out the door, eager to make it home.

As I trudged up the steps, I was once again welcomed by Aurora and Fiyero waiting patiently on the front porch.

Hey," he spoke, his voice wary and apprehensive. "How was your second day?"

"Fine," I managed. I couldn't even begin to describe to him the day I had had.

"Were the supernaturals nice?" my mother asked, not too pleased with my answer, but accepting that it was better than yesterday.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Did you make any friends?" Fiyero spoke up again, almost pleading with his eyes that I was doing well and not incinerating people. As if, I won't even get my full powers until I'm coronated.

"Yes," I smiled and continued my path into the house.

That night we had a it-down supper, as they prodded me with questions about my new friends. What was with it with people and questions today. It was like the damn Inquisition.

Whoa, where did that come from?

What is going on?

/

Seth dropped by early the next morning to give me his pink shirt. According to him, it used to be a white tank, but it accidentally got washed with one of Leah's red bras, and ended up pink. He was more concerned as why Leah had a red bra than to the fact that his shirt was now what could only be described as salmon. And also too large. I swear, even younger than me the pup was almost twice my size. His tank was similar to a dress. I simply paired it with some skinny jeans, a pair of white sneakers, and a white sports bra. Which was, of course, completely visible due to the shirt's size.

The majority of the day was a blur, I was simply ready to have lunch with the vampires and take care of Leah's little 'project'.

Having lunch with the Plastics was like leaving the actual world, and entering 'Girl World'. And 'Girl World' had a lot of rules. Almost as many as the School. Except, the School's made more sense.

"You can't wear a tank top two days in a row, and you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week. So, I guess, you picked today," Jane explained, her head cocking to the side, yet her obnoxiously large bun never even flinched.

I twirled a lock of hair around my fingers. I wasn't used to putting my hair down. It was always up at the School. It was a standard. Hair must be kept out of the face, unless you are in your true form.

"Oh, and we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays," Jane continued. "You get a pass for today, because we honestly should have told you. Now, if you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch."

Now, that seemed a tad harsh for a clothing choice.

"I mean, not just you. Like, any of us," Jane explained, her crimson eyes widening. "Ok, like, if I was wearing jeans today, I would be sitting over there with the mutt mugs."

She gestured over to a table I knew all too well, where Leah and Seth were laughing and holding up cups, clanking them together as if they were a part of some old society tea party.

"Oh, and we always vote before we ask someone to eat lunch with us because you have to be considerate of the rest of the group."

I nodded my approval, even though on the inside I was dying. This must be what it's like to sit in on a Council Meeting. Once coronated, I'd have to go to those all the time.

"I mean, you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends first if it looks good on you."

"I wouldn't?" I balked at Jane's example. I didn't normally wear skirts. They were required for the School, but I much preferred dresses. Since coming here, I researched and found that 'skinny jeans' are very popular here, so I invested in a few pairs. I've actually grown very fond of them.

"Right," Jane smiled, happy that I seemed to understand. "Oh, and it's the same with guys. Like, you may think you like someone, but," she tapered off and looked away, "you could be wrong." Honestly, all this felt a little ridiculous.

"A hundred and twenty calories and forty-eight from fat. What percent is that?" Rennesme asked Jane, effectively stopping her 'lessons'.

I quickly did the math in my head whilst Jane and Bree attempted, and failed, at even conjuring up the correct equation.

"It's forty percent," I answered, all three pairs of velvet eyes turning to me. "Well, forty-eight over one-twenty equals x over one hundred," I began, finally having leverage over them, for once. I don't believe I should get used to it. "Then you cross-multiply and get the value of X."

Rennesme shrugged and rose out of seat. "Whatever," she said, "I'm getting bloody fries."

I always thought that vampires could only drink blood. Actually, as long as it has some blood in it, vampires can eat any food they want. That's definitely something that needs to be taught at the School.

Once Rennesme has sauntered of, Jane once again began her torrent of questions. "So, have you seen any guys that you think are cute yet?" A mischievous gleam entered her eyes.

Now, this is a subject I could get behind. Something I could relate with these girls with.

"Well," I began, a blush rising to my cheeks, "there's this guy in my calculus class."

Bree gasped, "Who is it?"

"It's a senior?" Jane asked at the same time, her face lighting up at the prospect of me dating an upperclassmen.

"His name's Jacob Black," I answered, waiting for a response.

What I got was not what I was expecting.

Their once cheery face morphed into shock and terror.

"No!" they cried out at the same time.

"Oh no, you can't date Jacob Black!" Jane elaborated, shaking her head. "That's Rennesme's ex-boyfriend."

You've got to be kidding me.

"They went out for like a year," Bree added.

"Yeah, and she was devasted when he broke up with her last summer," Jane almsot looked on the verge of tears, which isn't possible, since vampires can't cry. She definitely had a flare for theatrics.

Bree turned to Jane. "I thought she dumped him for Nahuel Amazone," she said.

"Okay, irregardless," Jane waved her perfectly manicured hand in Bree's face, "Ex-boyfriends are just off-limits to friends. I mean, that's just like, the rules of feminism." Her voice began to rise with each word. I shrunk back a bit, afraid she was about to lose control.

She smiled that scary smile, and placed her hand on mine. "Don't worry, I'll never tell Rennesme what you said. It'll be our little secret."

Jane was starting to remind me of a sociopath. Her smile and wide eyes gave me no comfort to the so-called severity of the situation. Bree nodded in agreement. I could believe Bree. Everything she did was sincere, sort of. She needed something like the Plastics. I would be worried for her if she was alone.

And, even though I wasn't allowed to 'like' Jacob, I was still allowed to look at him. And think about him. And… talk to him?

As calculus came to a close for the day, I made a move to walk out with Jacob, but was thwarted by a a male with feathery blond hair and a bird-like face.

"Hey, you're the England-dragon girl, right?"

Not sure how he knew that, but he was looking for me.

"I'm Kevin Griffandor, captain of the Celestial High Mathletes," he spoke, his voice high and windy. Hippogriff.

"We participate in math challenges against other supernatural schools across the country, and we can get twice as much funding if we've got a girl. Not to mention the fact that not many of your kind go to public school. So, you should think about joining."

It didn't sound like a bad idea, considering I like math, and I was told by the School to get involved. Once Mrs. Young agreed, so did I.

"Great, great!" Kevin said, "Let me give you my card." He produced a lamented white business card from his back pocket. It read 'Kevin Griffandor, Math Enthusiast / Bad-Ass M.C' along with a number. I'm not sure where he planned to give out such unprofessional cards, but that's not my business.

"Okay, so," he said again, clearly not expecting me to take to the idea so quickly. I'm guessing the math department wasn't thought highly of here. "Think it over. Because we'd like to get jackets." I wasn't sure if he was being serious of joking, so I simply smiled and made my way out the door.

As I began my track home, I saw Jacob out of the field, throwing a rugby ball to another guy in my calculus class I recognized. I think his name was Quil. Jacob also had on a sports uniform. Connecting the dots, Jacob was on the rugby team. Guess who was going home tonight to research everything about rugby she could?

As he walked around the field, he caught me watching, so I waved. Friendly gesture, no harm, no foul. Didn't mean I liked him.

To my surprise, he smiled and waved back. By Leeora, I loved that smile. I wanted to see that smile all the time.

Nope, snap out of it, I can't like him!

A car horn stopped my mental argument. I whipped around the see a silver Lexus pull up behind me, in it contained the Plastics. Rennesme sat behind the wheel. She honked again.

"Get in, loser!" she yelled toward me. "We're going shopping!"

Rennesme's like the Barbie doll I never had; I'd never seen somebody so glamorous.

I turned to look at Jacob again, my mind and my heart fighting a silent battle. In the end, I ran and hopped into Rennesme's car, eager to see what the Plastics had in store for me this afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how do you like Celestial High?" Bree asked me as the four of us walked along the interior of Port Angeles Mall. From what I'd seen, 'shopping' with the Plastics didn't entail much actual purchasing. All we had done was walk around and talk. Must be an American thing.

"It's good," I responded, nonchalantly. "I think I'm joining the Mathletes," I added.

A triad of 'no's were my only response, along with three horrified facial expressions.

"You cannot do that," Rennesme stated, her crimson eyes wide with disbelief, "That is social suicide."

She turned back to our path, sighing, "Damn, you are so lucky you have us to guide you!" she remarked, mostly to her friends than me.

As we continued walking and the girls struck up a conversation about something that I honestly wasn't paying attention to, I spotted someone who looked just like Leah in an aromatherapy shop.

Wait, scratch that. That WAS Leah! She was smiling and making gaudy hand gestures.

I shrugged at her. I never took Leah as one who would work in a store like this. I also concluded Leah wasn't one to ever be this happy. To see her like this, it made me feel special. Almost like my spying on the Plastics was worth it, even though they had been nothing but nice to me.

Being at Port Angeles Mall reminded me of a documentary I had to watch in one of my classes back at the School. It was about the primitive years of the supernatural, before most had human shells to hide them from the world. The scene in front of me was vastly similar to all the creatures surrounding a watering hole, when they were in heat. They way they mingled interacted with each other, it was like nothing I'd ever seen before in School.

"Oh my God," Jane's voice broke me out of my reverie, "There's Riley!" she exclaimed.

I looked around the fountain that we had approached, and quickly spotted the blunt brunette boy who had stopped me yesterday with his ridiculous muffin question. He was walking with a very pretty blonde girl I didn't recognize.

"And he's with Irina Denali," Jane scoffed, cocking her head. Well, that answered my question if she went to our school.

"I heard they're going out," Jane said sympathetically.

"Wait," Rennesme interjected, effectively quieting the group. "Riley's not going out with Irina." He's not? "No, he cannot blow you off like that. He's such a little skeez. Give me your phone," Rennesme scoffed, holding her delicate pale hand out to Jane. She sounded serious, demanding.

Jane quickly heeded her command. "you're not gonna call him, right?" she asked, timidly.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Rennesme said, perfect eyebrows raised.

Jane quickly shook her head. "No," she said softly, quickly grasping the O Neg Mocha Rennesme thrust into her shaking hands.

Rennesme began to walk as the phone began to ring. "Denali on Klahndike Boulevard."

"Caller ID," Jane reminded her, quickly. I wasn't really sure what was going on, but I followed them around the outer area of the fountain, out of sight of Riley and Irina.

It was about three stories "Not when you connect from information," Rennesme replied smugly, turning to Jane. She turned around when a woman's voice answered the phone.

"Hello, may I please speak to Irina Denali?" she said into the pink decorated box.

"Oh, this is Alice from Monster Mommies," she spoke again after a pause, replying to whatever it was that the other woman had said. Even though I had super hearing, I had a feeling this was a conversation I din't want to know about. "I have her test results," Rennesme continued, not even skipping a beat. "If you can have her give me a call as soon as she can. It's urgent. Thank you."

She ended the call swiftly, before looking at the three of us again. "She's not going out with anyone."

Jane and Bree looked ecstatic, giggling and doing tiny jumps.

"Okay," Jane spoke, "that was so fetch." The girls continued to laugh and began to continue our journey through the galleria. I had to hand it to Rennesme, that was some very quick thing, and it was done so effortlessly, I couldn't help but smile. I was amazed how far she would go for her friends.

But, as I heard a phone ring below me, and I saw the girl named Irina answer it and look very concerned, I started to wonder just what kind of person Rennesme was.

/

After finishing up our little adventure in Port Angeles, Rennesme drove us back to her house. Scratch that, her _mansion_ , back in Forks. I'm glad I called my parents earlier today explaining that I'd be late. They'd be having a giant troll if I hadn't made it back by now normally.

"Wow, your house is _really_ nice," I commented while getting out of the car. It was about three stories tall, made of sleek modern wood and steel architecture. It was completely private, given it's distance out in the woods. It was honestly big enough to board the entire Council, with extra room.

"I know, right!" Rennesme smiled at me before continuing inside.

Jane smiled back at Rennesme before she turned to me. "Make sure you check out her mom's boob job," she said. "They're hard as rocks!"

We all filed inside, me sticking close to the other girls. Last thing I needed to be was a dragon lost in a vampire's residence.

"I'm home!" Rennesme called into the not-so-quiet home. "Hey EJ," She said to a younger girl in the living room, wrestling with a much larger dark haired male.

"That's Emmet and EJ, Rennesme's siblings," Bree whispered to me, pointing to the duo. "She has four more, but they're in Alaska at the moment. Some exchange program or something," Jane added as we continued through the house.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A voice called loudly from around a corner. Suddenly, a slender woman dressed in all pink came into view. Like all vampires, she was extremely beautiful, with pale features, but it was her eyes that surprised me. They were a vibrant gold, a stark contrast to the deep red that I had grown accustomed to. She had this gorgeous head of caramel hair that billowed around her face like silk curtains, or rolling waves upon the sea. She held in her hand a small dog with three distinct heads. I was surprised to see it, not the dog, but one that size. They're normally a lot bigger, and used as guards.

"How are my best girlfriends?" she continued, standing in front of the four of us.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen," Jane spoke, coming over to introduce us. "This is Abbey."

Mrs. Cullen smiled and spoke softy, "Hello, sweetheart." She placed the pet on the ground before opening her arms to me. "Welcome to our home," she said warmly as she came towards me.

Noting Jane's earlier comment, I quickly looked down to the woman's breasts. Then again, how could I not? They were proportionately larger than a woman of her stature's should be. As she wrapped me in her arms, I couldn't help but let out a soft grunt of pain. Jane was right, they were like diamonds! I was sure to have an impression in my skin later. It also took a great amount of restraint to not vomit right there. The woman wore way too much perfume to cover her vampire scent. Contrary to popular belief, it's not the natural smell of vampires that most creatures hate, it's the mixture of the covers they wear to mask it.

"Just want you to know," Mrs. Cullen spoke as she pulled away, "if you need anything, don't be shy, okay? There are no rules in this house," she said coyly, winking at me. "I'm not like a regular mom. I'm a cool mom. Right, Rennesme?"

"Please stop talking," was the only thing Rennesme said before walking towards a staircase, the other vampires following her. I turned to go with them when I heard Mrs. Cullen speak again. "I'm gonna make you girls a 'hump day' treat!" she yelled, before making her way back around the corner. I had no idea what 'hump day' was, and the last thing I wanted to do was embarrass myself by asking, so I just continued up the stairs silently.

Rennesme led us into a massive sized room, complete with one of the largest beds I'd ever seen. Surely that bed could've fit almost four normal-sized mortals; there's no way that bed was simply for her.

"This is your room?" I asked quizzically, taking a better look at the surroundings. As I found myself drawn to a board full of pictures, I heard Rennesme answer me.

"it was my parents' room," she started nonchalantly, "but I made them trade me."

Putting the pieces together, I figured Rennesme's special power was coercion. She couldn't really _make_ you do anything; she just made the will to do it much stronger.

I turned my attention back to the pictures, one of Jacob and Rennesme catching my eyes. They…actually looked really good together. Both beautiful creatures. I was really starting to hope that Rennesme would never find out about my infatuation.

"Abbey," Rennesme asked me,, pityingly, "do you even know who sings this?"

I walked over to the girls, listening in on the music that flow from the radio on the dresser. I didn't recognize the tune. Music, along with many other favorite mortal pastimes, were normally banned at the School. Sure, they would teach us about them, but we never got to enjoy them in out free time.

"Um, the Jonas Brothers?" I guessed, taking a shot in the dark.

Rennesme and Jane laughed. "I love her, " Rennesme stated to her friends. "She's like a Martian." I was a bit flabbergasted. I knew much about Martians, and I was no Martian. Not green nor white, not even red. Of course, instead of speaking, I knew it was better just to keep my mouth shut.

"God, my hips are huge!" Bree exclaimed from the other side of the room, examine herself in the mirror. Jane walked over next to her and added, "Oh please, I hate my calves."

"At least you guys can wear halters," Rennesme continued, joining them at the mirror, "I've got man shoulders."

I used to think there was just fat and skinny. Apparently, there's a lot of things that can be wrong on your body. Even if you are an immortal being.

"My hairline is so weird."

"My pores are huge."

"My nailbeds suck."

All three suddenly got quiet and turned towards me. I stood still for a moment, waiting suspenseful for an explanation. Oh, they want to know what's wrong with _me!_

"I have really bad sulfur breath in the morning," I stumbled through, quite unsure about what to say.

A muttered 'ew' from Bree and some emotionless looks was the only response I got.

Thankfully, I was saved from my embarrassment from a still very energetic Mrs. Cullen, carrying a tray with four drinks styled like margaritas.

"Hey you guys!" she enthusiastically stated, "Happy Hour is from four to six!"

The trio flocked to Mrs. Cullen, happily taking the concoctions from her.

"Thanks," I mumbled, hesitantly, grabbing hold of the crystal glass. "Is there Gargoyle Dust in this?"

I knew alcohol didn't affect the majority of supernatural creatures, but we did have something similar. Gargoyle Dust is a powder that affects all of our kind. I had never had it, but I did know of a few hatchlets at the school liked to spike their drinks and food with it.

"Oh, God, honey, no!" Mr's Cullen exclaimed, taken aback. "what kinda mother do you think I am?" she laughed. Suddenly, she became very serious. "Why, do you want a little bit. Because, if you're gonna drink, I'd rather you do it in the house."

"No, thank you," I shook my head.

She simply shrugged and set the silver tray aside, sitting down on a plushy pink chair. "So, you guys," she began, the minuscule three-headed dog pattering into the room, "what is the 411? What has everyone been up to?"

I tried to take a sip of my drink, but it was hard to get past how sweet it was. I won't lie, I'm have a very large sweet tooth, but this was just excessive. Also, I'm sure my body was also reacting to the fact that there was a high chance that there was some type of blood in the drink. No one had mentioned to Mrs. Cullen that I wasn't a vampire, though I would be surprised if she couldn't tell.

When I turned back to Rennesme's mother, I almost choked on my drink. Mrs' Cullen had picked up the little creature, and two of it's heads decided to take up residence in her breasts. They were biting at the woman's nipples, and _Oh my God_ the third head just decided to stare at me. There's no way this can get anymore uncomfortable. What do I do? You've got to be kidding me! I just couldn't look away.

" _Esme!"_ Rennesme exclaimed pointedly. I breathed a sigh of relief, looking over at her. "Could you go fix your hair?" she asked, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Okay!' Mrs. Cullen agreed quickly, flicking a lock out of her face. "You girls keep me feeling young. Oh I love you so much." She stood up and pranced out of the room, taking the dog with her.

"Oh my God, I remember this!" I heard Bree exclaim, as she took an obnoxiously pink book off of Rennesme's shelves.

Rennesme scoffed, "I haven't looked at that in forever."

"Come check it out, Abbey!" Jane said, pulling me over to the book. "It's our Burn Book. See, we cut out girl's pictures from the yearbook, and then we wrote comments!"

All of these pictures looked fairly recent, so the girls and I must have a difference in opinion on the definition of forever.

"Trang Pak is a grotsky little byotch."

"Still true."

"Dawn Schweitzer is a fat virgin."

"Still half true."

"Amber D'Alessio. She made out with a hot dog."

I was almost appalled at the words in this book. I couldn't believe anyone would do this. I mean, I expected this from normal humans, but creatures like us?

Finally, the girls turned to a girl I knew very well.

"Leah Clearwater," Jane stated, "Dyke."

My eyes were glued to the page. I had no idea what a dyke was, but I'm sure Leah wasn't one, and I'm positive she wouldn't appreciate it if she knew she was being called one.

"Who's that?" Bree asked, pointing to the guy in the back of the photo. I recognized him instantly.

"I think it's her brother, that kid Seth," Jane answered.

"Yeah," I confirmed, adding into the conversation for a change, "He's almost too obtuse to function," I repeated Leah's earlier words to me.

Apparently, that was a big hit with the girls. "That's funny," Rennesme pointed out, even though she wasn't laughing. "Put that in there."

Oh no. Maybe that was only ok when Leah said it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello lovelies! First of all, I'm going to apologize for my constant** **lying! I really did mean to be further than this by now! But, I am officially done with my FIRST SEMESTER OF COLLEGE! AHHHH! (Though I really didn't do as well as I thought I was going to, but that's not the point) I don't go back until the end of January, so I hope to be writing frequently throughout this very long winter break! My goal is to have this story FINISHED by the end of January! Yes, you heard right, FINISHED! Mostly because I want to finish this one before I start on the REAL Twilight Universe story of Abbey, who is actually very different than this Abbey. Mostly because sh'e older. I don't deal a lot with teenage Abbey, and I wanted to start off simple with my first story ever, and I was watching Mean Girls when the inspiration struck! But, back to the original point, I want to start on my actual story of Abbey, and I need to start that before I start the story of (SPOILER ALERT!) daughter Gwendolyn! P.S. Gwen's story is actually NOT going to be a Twilight story! All my characters interconnect, and they interconnect with a lot of different books/movies/shows/etc. Don't fret, I am working so that i you read one, you don't have to read them all! But that's just how it is with my mind! It's an amazing world I've created in there! Also, quick shoutout to sindhura, for reviewing after each chapter and just being an overall amazing person! :)) :)) :)) Please read and review!**

"And they have this book," I explained, "This Burn Book, where they write mean things about all the girls in our grade." After my afternoon with the Plastics, I had Seth pick me up and take me back to the mall, so that I could recon with Leah.

"What does it say about me?" Leah asked.

I paused. Last thing I wanted to do was rile Leah up again, and I definitely didn't want her to shift in the middle of all these people. "You're not in it," I responded, hoping I sounded confident.

"Those bitches," she growled, looking away. Ok, maybe it would've been better to tell her.

"Will this minimize my pores?" Seth asked, coming from around the corner of the shop with a jar.

"No," Leah said quickly, shutting him out. He simply lifted his hands and walked away, back into the depths of the shop. I guess he had lots of experience dealing with a crabby Leah. "Abbey, you gotta steal that book."

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, come on," Leah prodded. "We could publish it, and then everybody would see what an heinous bitch she really is!"

"I don't steal!" I said. I don't do a lot of things, actually. This shady business I was in right now was enough for me to last a century.

"That is for your feet," Leah chided, once again turning her attention back to her younger brother, as she yanked a bottle out of his unsuspecting hands. He didn't say anything, just looked back down at his now-empty hands. I swear, he was the cutest thing. Like a little puppy. It was hard to believe something like him turned into a large wolf that could kill vampires.

"Abbey," Leah grunted, "there are two kinds of evil creatures. Creatures who do evil stuff, and those who see evil being done and don't try to stop it." I couldn't argue with her logic. It was, in fact, the exact same words as one of my teachers back at the School.

"Does that mean I'm morally obligated to burn that lady's outfit?" Seth began to lean over Leah and lowered his voice, his eyes spotting something in the store.

I turned around to follow his gaze to see a familiar woman wearing a button-down shirts and a god-awful vest. I don't know fashion, but I know ugly when I see it.

"Oh my God," Seth exclaimed, "that's Ms. Young!"

Leah gasped, "Oh, I love seeing teachers outside of school. It's like watching a dog walk on its hind legs."

Almost as if summoned, Ms. Young turned around and spotted us. "Ah, hey guys, what's up?" she called, coming towards us. Only when she turned around did I really understand the horror of her vest. The entire front was covered in buttons, pins, and ribbons of various colors and shapes. "I didn't know you worked here, Leah," she continued.

"Oh yeah," Leah responded unenthusiastically, "moderately priced soaps are my calling."

"So, are you shopping?" Seth inquired.

"No. No, "Ms. Young objected, "I'm just here with my boyfriend." She pointed over to an older-looking shaggy man on the other side of the store. He seemed a bit old for her, since I assumed that she was human. It surprised me that most of my teachers were.

"Joking," Ms. Young quickly added, assuming we all thought she was serious. Well, at least I thought she was serious. "Sometimes older people make jokes," she mused.

That wasn't true, many of the elders back home never joked. A few did, but they never proceeded to do so in a crowd.

"Our nana takes her wig off when she's drunk," Seth offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your nana and I have that in common," she replied. Ms. Young looked too young for a wig, tho- Oh! another joke!

"No, actually, " Ms. Young began," I'm just here because I bartend a couple of nights a week down at Kokopelli Grill." Leah attempted a laugh, and Seth forced a smile.

"Abbey," Ms. Young spoke, " I hope you do join the Mathletes, you know, because we start in a couple weeks and I would love to have a girl on the team, just, you know, so the team could meet a girl."

"I think I'm going to do it," I affirmed, nodding my head.

"Great!" Ms. Young smiled.

"You can't join Mathletes. It's social suicide," Seth blurted, his words running together.

Ms. Young sighed, "Thanks, Seth." He shrugged, and had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well," Ms. Young concluded, "this has been sufficiently awkward." We all made a sound of agreement. "So, I'll see you guys tomorrow," she nodded her head and walked out the door.

"Man, that is bleak," Leah said, watching Ms. Young leave the shop and go around the corner. I could see actual sympathy in her eyes. Or, at least, the Leah equivalent of sympathy.

Though, she quickly lost her somber mood. "so, when are you going to see Rennesme again?"

"I cant spy on her anymore," I stated, shaking my head. "It's weird!"

"Come on, she's never gonna find out!" Leah whined, her voice rising. "It's just-" she looked to Seth for help, but he merely shrugged. "It'll be like our little secret," she pleaded.

I shook my head again, clearly on the loosing side of this battle. "Fine," I snapped, "I'll do it, but only for a little while longer." Leah beamed, happy that I was following along. I sighed and turned to leave myself, hoping to get home before sunset. I didn't like being out if the sun wasn't. Before I left, however, I gave Leah a final word, "But I'm not stealing that book!"

I was finishing up my homework when the phone rang. Knowing that both Aurora and Fiyero had retired for the night, I answered the device. "Hello?"

"I know your secret."

Oh, God, busted! Just start apologizing and crying. No, that would be ridiculous! Play it cool. "Secret?" I cried, "What in the world are you saying about?" Smooth, Abbey.

"Jane told me that you like Jacob Black," Rennesme stated, her voice calm and collected on the other end of the line. Oh thank God! She knew about Jacob, not Leah! Now, granted, this still was a problem, but I was sure I could handle this one.

"i mean, I don't care, " she continued, " do whatever you want. But, let me just tell you something about Jake. All he cares about is school and his dad and his sisters and his pack."

"Is that bad?" I asked gently. Those seemed like very appealing qualities.

"But if you like him," Rennesme hummed, as if I hadn't even spoken, "Whatever, I mean, I could talk to him for you if you want."

"Really?" I marveled, "You would do that?" What in the world was Leah talking about? Could Rennesme be so bad? She was going to talk to Jacob for me! "I mean, nothing embarrassing, right?" I added, just to be sure.

"Oh no, trust me," she assured, "I know exactly how to play it.

"But wait," she started. "Aren't you super mad at Jane for telling me?"

"No," I said. I hadn't really thought about it. And to be honest I wasn't. Jane was really good friends with Rennesme, and if it wasn't Jane, Bree probably would've said something.

"Because if you are," Rennesme began to prod, "you can tell me. It was a really bitchy thing for her to do."

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty bitchy, but I'm not mad," I said. "I mean, I guess she just likes the attention," I mused. I was only speaking from my observations, I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm sure Rennesme would agree.

"See, Jane?" Rennesme piped, and my stomach dropped, "I told you she's not mad at you!"

"I can't believe you think I like attention!" Jane screeched from the line.

"Ok, love you! See you tomorrow!" Rennesme ended the call with her cheery voice, and I was left with a dial tone. I had survived my first three-way calling attack. I shuddered and quickly placed the phone back on the stand.

And with Rennesme's blessing, I started talking to Jacob more and more.

On October 3rd, he asked me what day it was.

Two weeks later, we spoke again.

"It's raining," he had said, looking out the window, then at me. I looked out then window, then back at him. "Yeah," I agreed.

But I wanted things to move faster. So I followed my instincts, and asked him a question during a lesson a few days later.

The lights were out and Ms. Young was doing a presentation with a projector. I tapped Jacob on the shoulder to get his attention. He whipped around, and it took a lot of inner strength to ask him my question and not get lost in those beautiful brown eye.

"Hey, um," I muttered, "I'm totally lost. Can you help me?" He nodded and began to explain to me the problem. But, I wasn't lost. I knew exactly what Ms. Young was talking about.

"It's a factorial," he began, his voice soft so he didn't interrupt the lesson, "so you multiply each one by N."

Wrong.

"Is that the summation?" I asked, hoping that he might take the hint and fix his own problem.

He looked perplexed, and I could see the gears grinding in his head. Wow, he looked so handsome when he was deep in thought! "Yeah," he affirmed," they're the same thing."

Wrong.

He was so wrong.

"Thanks," I breathed, because the last thing I was going to do was correct him, "I, uh— I get it now."

And with the ringing of the school bell, our time came to an end. As I began to pack up my things, I heard Jacob turn around again.

"we're having a Halloween party," he said, "at my friend Chris's tonight. You wanna come?"

Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe it! He was asking me to a party! Well, it wasn't a date, but it was a lot better that our usual one-sentence encounters!

"Yeah, sure," I answered, bottling up all my excitement and sounding very calm. Pat on the back for me!

"Great. Here's where it is." He turned back around to grab a flyer from his bag, and I allowed myself to do a brief shimmy in excitement.

"It's a costume party," he claimed, once again facing me as he handed me the flyer. "People get pretty into it."

"Okay," I nodded in agreement. Was it just me, or was he trying to talk to me more than necessary? Not that I was complaining, of course.

"That flyer admits one person only, so," he continued, his hand taking a place at the back of his neck, "don't bring some other guy with you."

I let out a breathy, "Grool." What in the world was that? Grool! I shook my head, "I meant to say 'cool' and then I started to say 'great'." Good job, Abbey, explain yourself and look like an even bigger idiot!

I had my eyes closed, but when I opened them, Jacob had the biggest smile on his face. "Right, well," he chuckled, "grool." He gathered his bag and stood up.

I smiled, and looked down, "Thank Jacob. I can't wait," I said as I began to stand up.

"One more thing," he said, leaning over me. Oh wow, he's in my space. He's a lot bigger standing up and this close. "Call me Jake," he leaned down and whispered in my ear. I couldn't help it, I shivered. I'd never had someone that close to me before and cause that kind of reaction.

By the time I had recover, he had sauntered over to the door. "See you tonight," he called as he left.

I gathered my belongings, and my composure, together again, when another voice stopped me. "Hey, Dragon!," Kevin called from the board, surrounded by a few other guys. "You staying for the Mathletes meeting?"

"Uh yeah, I'll be right back," I lied, before I sprinted out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look what I found! It's another update! So, did the research, and it looks like there's only going to be another 10 chapters or so to this story! Yes, bittersweet, I know! But, the next one should be considerably longer (if you're into that sorta thing!) Also, quick note, this whole story is being told from Abbey's point of view, so, even though I am taking the majority of the dialogue and plot from the script itself, some scenes will not been seen by you readers (AKA the scene where Regina (Rennesme) talks to Aaron (Jake)) Also, I did some digging, and I found some deleted scenes from the movie, and I plan on adding them in too! Please, read, favorite/follow and review! I'd love some feedback!**

Ok. I lied. But I had to go home and work on my costume. In the regular world, Halloween is when children of all species (Yes, even mythical!) dress up in costumes and beg for candy.

In Girl World, Halloween is the one night a year when a girl can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it. The hard-core girls just wear lingerie and some form of animal ears.

Unfortunately, no one told me about the 'slut rule', so I showed up in the most terrifying, horrendous costume my guardians and I could make.

In reality, at any other type of party, or with any other group of creatures, my costume would've been a big hit. We found the dress at the local consignment shop, and the wig and accessories we found at a costume shop. I looked like the real-deal; I was even powdered head-to-toe. After all, if I was going as a zombie, I was going to look like _actual_ zombie, not one of those Hollywood rip-offs that I had recently seen proudly displayed in mortal shop windows.

I had been told by the girls to show up to the party later than it started. I wasn't surprised that they were invited, but it seemed that they weren't going to tell me about it. After all, I was just invited by Jake a few hours ago. Jane reassured me, however, that it was simply because I was still so new, and they didn't want to overwhelm me. Speaking of Jake, I really hoped he liked my costume, and the effort that went into it. Oh my gosh, I was almost trembling in excitement!

Scratch that. I was shaking from anxiety! There were so many people around me! And, sadly, not one was dressed anywhere near what I was. I didn't see one scary costume as I walked through, not one! I also got a lot of weird looks, from both girls and guys. Ok, so maybe my costume wasn't the best choice, but it's not like I can turn around and try again. Keep your head high, Abbey. I can do this.

I decided my best bet was to find the girls, then find Jake. After all, if Jake was busy or decided he didn't want to talk to me or if Rennesme went to talk to him about me, then I wouldn't be all alone. Like I am right now…

Finally! I spotted Jane and Bree standing by a mantle piece. They were both dressed in variations of black. Jane had on a form-fitting black body suit, with a short red cape draped around her shoulders, and her hair was no longer in it's normal bun. Her blond locks fell to the middle of her back in large curls. She had a pair of fuzzy wolf ears perched on the top of her head. Cute. Ironic, but cute. And very anatomically incorrect for wolves. And the Red Riding Hood story. Bree had on what I could scarcely call a black dress with stiletto grey boots, and mouse ears adorned her head.

I rapidly made my way through the crowd towards them. "Hey!" I called.

Bree jumped back with a yelp and the clear liquid in her plastic cup scattered all over the floor. Jane's eyes wandered over me with very obvious disapproval.

"Why are you dressed so scary?" Bree asked innocently.

I shrugged, "It's Halloween."

"Have you seen Riley?" Jane interrupted, obviously not too concerned with my wardrobe as I thought. I shook my head. I really hadn't seen anyone I knew. After all, I did just show up.

Bree cleared her throat to get Jane's attention. "You know who's looking fine tonight?" she said, her crimson eyes glazing over. "Diego Nacido."

Jane tensed and spoke very slowly to Bree, "Ok, you did not just say that."

"What?" Bree looked taken aback. "He's a good kisser."

"He's your cousin," Jane retorted.

"Yeah, but he's my first cousin," Bree explained.

"Right."

"So you have your cousins, then you have your first cousins, then you have your second cousins—"

Jane shook her head, "No, honey, no."

"That's not right, is it?" Bree cocked her head, looking over at who I could only assume was Diego.

"That is so not right," Jane agreed. Wow, and I thought I had issues sometimes. Leah was right: Bree was in fact the dumbest girl I had ever met.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind me. Wait, I recognized that voice. And as I turned around, I recognized that face, too. It was Jake! And, WOW! He looked great! Then again, he always looked great, but that's really not the point. He was wearing a navy American football jersey with green accents and 'Seahawks' written in big letters. I guess he came as a bird? But, he didn't have any wings, so I wasn't very sure how well his costume was working for him.

"Hey," I responded, closing the distance between us.

"You made it!" he exclaimed, and I could scent the slight aroma of gargoyle dust on his breath. Though, I really didn't min, not when Jake was this close to me.

"And you are a…" he trailed off, his eyes roaming all over my costume, "a zombie bride," he concluded, a triumphant smile on his picture-perfect face.

"An 'ex-wife'," I chided, placing little air quotes around the latter. I hoped to come off charming and funny.

"Love it," he nodded, grin still in place. Well, he didn't laugh, but he was still smiling, so that was good, right! "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked, gesturing over to another room. I could see a large crowd of people gathered around some type of punch bowl.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Be right back," he winked before he sauntered off, once again leaving me with Bree and Jane. Well, I might as well have been by myself, because as soon as I turned around, Bree took off, calling out "Diego!" with Jane charging right after her. I decided I'd leave them to that.

I looked over the way Jake had gone, and saw him talking to Rennesme. And, wow, Rennesme looked… just wow! She had on a sparkling red leotard and black stilettos, and she accessories with a pair of devil horns.

This was it. Rennesme said she would talk to Jake for me, and now she was. I could see them both occasionally look over at me, and it did feel weird to watch them, but there wasn't much else I could do at the moment. I was tempted to listen in on them, but I had the feeling that I'd pick up much more than their conversation at this party, and decided it just wasn't worth the risk.

How could Leah hate Rennesme? She was such a good…

SLUT!

WHAT THE FUCK! SHE'S KISSING HIM! RENNESME CULLEN IS KISSING JACOB BLACK! JACOB BLACK IS KISSING RENNESME CULLEN!

OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD! was the only thing on my mind as I raced out of that house. I couldn't stand being there any longer. As I opened the door, one of the guests sitting on the gate cried out and fell backwards. His friend only made a slight comment towards me, but I was so numb, my mind simply blocked it out.

I had never felt this feeling before. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out of my but. I had this lump in my throat like after you dry-swallow a flaming lump of coal.

I hated Rennesme. I hated her!

I couldn't call Aurora and Fiyero. All they would do is pester me with questions, then slightly chide me for going out in the first place. Yes, they helped me with my costume, but I knew they really didn't want me to go.

So, instead of going home, I walked all the way to the Clearwater house. It was a dark trek through the woods, but Seth had told me that the woodland paths led to all the houses on the reservation in La Push, and I trusted Seth. Those two were the only beings I trusted right now.

After about 30 minutes of walking, I arrived at what I could only assume was the Clearwater residence. I did some because of the large sign saying 'Welcome to the Clearwater's' sign placed in the yard. I remember Leah complaining about it the other day. Seth said that he and Leah were going to be in the shed, which had been turned into a makeshift spare house, watching scary movies, and that there was a key under the mat if I wanted to join them.

I didn't even bother with the key. I extended one of my claws and picked the lock, taking only a matter of seconds, and slammed through the door. Both Leah and Seth shrieked and threw popcorn into the air. What was with everyone and the screaming? I wasn't dressed that scary! Plus, my tears had already washed off the majority of my make-up.

"She took him back," I blurted out, coming into the light. "Rennesme took Jake back."

"Oh no, Abbey," Leah sighed, standing up. I was surprised to see her so sentimental. When I had originally told the duo about my infatuation, Leah had not been the most supportive. Apparently, Jake was supposed to be her Alpha after they graduated, and she had grown up with him. Seth, on the other hand, had looked like he was about to explode from excitement.

"Why would she do that?" I bawled, pacing around the room.

"Because she's a life-ruiner," Leah answered. "She ruins people's lives."

"A couple years ago," Seth added, rising from his place on the love-seat and moving beside his sister, "she made people sign this petition saying Leah was a—"

"Seth! Please!" Leah cried. "Look, she's not gonna get away with this again, okay? We are going to do something!" she said, determination flashing in her dark eyes.

"We are?" I coughed, rubbing my eyes and continuing to smear my make-up.

Leah nodded, then pushed me out of the way, grabbing an old chalk board from a corner of the room. As she began to set it up and write on it, Seth grabbed two chairs and placed them in front of her, then gestured for me to sit. As I lowered myself onto the hard plastic, I grabbed my wig and hairpiece and yanked them off of my head. It was getting too hot to keep them on.

When Leah turned around, she had a toy sword clasped in her hands, and her serious expression was back upon her face. "Rennesme Cullen is an evil dictator," she began, and I was suddenly taken back to my days at the School, when the Council would let me sit in on their meetings. "Now, how do you overthrow a dictator? You cut off her resources."

Seth by now had grabbed a large toy bone and began smacking it against his palm, similar to a club. What in the world was this shed used for originally?

"Rennesme would be nothing without her high-status man candy…" Leah pointed to the words 'Jacob Black' written in white chalk at the top of the board with her weapon, "…technically good physique…" she moved it down to the words '"Hot Body"',"…and ignorant band of loyal followers." She drug the sword around the phrase 'Army of Skanks', the friction making an awful screeching noise.

"Now, Abbey," she came up to me, "if we want this to work, you are going to have to keep hanging out with them like nothing is wrong. Can you do it?"

"I can do it," I nodded, my eyes shifting into their reptilian form, my pupils narrowing into ebony slivers. I felt absolutely wicked, and for once I was completely ok with that. Rennesme needed to be taught a lesson. And if the only way to do that was for me to tap into the sneaky, sly, ancient evil dragon origin that was buried deep, deep down inside, then I was willing to do it.

Leah smiled a wolfish grin, her own eyes changing into her other form. "Okay, let's rock this bitch," she nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we are, another update! Abbey finally taking revenge on Rennesme! So, this chapter actually took me the longest to complete. I normally write these chapters in one sit-down, and edit as I go along. I mean, I am following a script:). But, this one I actually started, then had to leave and come back to it, which I did not enjoy:(. Also, I decided to start working on another story, Swan Song, with my other OC Sam, who will also be talked about in my other story with Abbey and Jake. (Also, Abbey will be mentioned, and has already made an appearance, in Sam's story!) But, back to the point, I was a little preoccupied. It is also nearing Christmas, and since my family is huge, I needed to do A LOT of shopping!**

 **So, some quick shoutouts:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing even though I have no idea who you are! I'm glad you enjoyed the part with the Cullen's dog! M inspiration was literally 'This situation is already awkward as hell. How do we up the level about ten notches?" :))**

 **Sindhura: Can I just say that you are an amazing person? Like, seriously amazing! Like, you are my new best friend! In fact, this chapter goes out to you! For just being awesome!**

Pretending like nothing was wrong turned out to be surprisingly easy.

"…And Rennesme wanted me to tell you that she was trying to hook you up with Jake, but he was just interested in getting her back," Jane told me the next day, after she stopped me on the stairs. "and that's not Rennesme's fault," she concluded.

"No, I know," I responded, innocence dripping from my voice like syrup.

"Ok, so you're not mad at Rennesme?" Jane implored, worried.

I feigned surprise, "God, no!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh ok good. Because Rennesme wanted me to give you this." She pulled me into her embrace, bumps rising on my skin when it touched hers. I had gotten used to the smell of vampires, but their touch was a different story. Grin and bear it, Abbey! Just grin and bear it.

Jane then pulled me along to lunch, where I now had to sit with the 'happy couple' themselves. I know I told Leah I could do it, and it was only the first day, but now I wasn't so sure. I mean, how could I sit with Jake and Rennesme and not act like it bothered me at all.

My heart skipped a beat as we approached the table. There he was. God, why did he have to be so damn attractive? If he wasn't, I wouldn't be in this predicament in this first place.

Rennesme spotted us first, he cold and calculating gaze settling on me as we we approached them. Jake had his face buried in a bottle of Cranberry juice, until Rennesme began to fondle his hair.

"Why do you wear your hair like that?" she asked, running her cold, lifeless hands through Jake's hair. "Your hair looks so sexy pushed back." She turned to me, and I swear I could see the minions of evil themselves dancing in the inferno of her gaze. "Abbey, will you please tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back."

Rennesme was dangling Jake in front of me on purpose. I knew how this would've been settled in the Old World. I would've attacked her, fought for my right to mate. No other creature would dare interrupt us. Watch from the sides and a enjoy the show, perhaps. But the fight would have been the two of us. And I know, based on brute strength and power alone, I would've won.

But this was Girl World. "Your hair looks sexy pushed back," I agreed softly, moving to sit down.

And in Girl World, all the fighting had to be sneaky.

/

After what could only be described as the most awkward lunch in history, the girls and I met back up in the restroom, where Rennesme performed her post-meal beauty check.

"All this cranberry juice is making my skin crack," she mumbled as she inspected her face in the mirror. God, she had no idea had badly I wanted to just slam her pretty face into it and watch them both break.

Uh oh. Skin. Here we go.

"Wait," I blurted out, "I have this really good skin stuff I'll bring you!"

She scoffed at me, "Does it work on vampires?"

"Yeah, definitely! It works on scaly skin, and it cracks! It should totally work!" I answered.

"Okay," she shrugged, and turned back to the mirror.

We kept our eyes open for opportunities to sabotage. After school, I met Leah at her store, and we proceeded to fill a skin cream bottle with foot cream oil. I wasn't quite sure what good it would do, but Leah insisted she knew what she was doing.

I gave the cream to Rennesme the next day, which she promptly snatched from my hand with a "Thank you!"

As we headed to the lunch table, I waited to see what Jake's reaction to our little plan was going to be. I mean, we put foot cream on her face; that couldn't be pleasant.

She slid in beside him, dragging her hands all over his chilled shoulders. Lucky bitch. He leaned in the kiss her cheek, which she accepted with a smile and devilish glance my way.

As he pulled back, his face was the definition of puzzled. Alright, showtime! I couldn't help but let my mouth twist into a smirk.

"Your face smells like peppermint," he muttered, before he grinned and began devoting her face.

Alright, not the reaction I was hoping for.

I messaged Leah under the table that it hadn't worked, and to move onto our next plan. Which, to be honest, I didn't really know what it was.

/

The next day, while Rennesme had gym, Leah told me that she had snuck into the locker room and had cut holes in Rennesme's tank top, right over where her breasts would be.

I laughed. There was no way Rennesme would leave the locker room looking like that!

But, like the cream debacle, I was wrong. Rennesme held her head proudly as she strutted through the hallway, deftly showing off her ample bosom in a bright purple bra.

And, of course, the next day, every single girl sported a similar fashion. Bras were everywhere. It was so bad, Principal Uley had to issue an announcement saying that any girl who showed up the next day in that fashion, would be suspended.

/

The next week, Seth snuck into the cafeteria early, and 'did some maintenance' on our designated table. He warned me to not put any weight on the other side, that it had been rigged to break and slant when someone's tray was placed on it, effectively covering them in their lunch. To make things more interesting, I had designed my own lunch to contain the messiest foods on the menu, all the more to humiliate Rennesme with.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rennesme came into view, her tray in hand, and surprisingly Jakeless. She moved to set her tray down, when suddenly…

"Hey!" a voice called from the other end other room, stopping the she witch in her tracks. Of course, Jake would unwittingly come to her rescue.

"Hey," Bree smiled, coming from around the happy couple and moving to sit across from me. Oh no! Bree!

"Wait don't!" I cried.

But, it was too late, as Bree's midsection was covered in milkshake and soda and juice and chili.

Rennesme found the whole thing hilarious.

I was beyond pissed.

/

"This is ass, you guys," Leah commented as we stood in line for something called 'Candy Cane Grams'. The more I started to hang out with the Plastics, the harder it was for the three of us to meet and plan sabotage, so we had to get creative. "It's been a month, and all we've done is make Rennesme's face smell like a foot."

"I've been really busy with choir," Seth defended, crossing his arms, his face morphing into a pout.

"We gotta crack Jane Volturi," Leah said, ignoring Seth. "If we crack Jane, then we crack the lock on Rennesme's whole dirty history."

"Say 'crack' again," Seth said, emotionless.

"Crack," Leah answered immediately. I swear, these two were adorable! They reminded me so much on mine and Cleo's relationship. Speaking of her, I wondered how she was.

"Alright, let's reconvene tonight," Leah demanded.

"I can't," I said meekly, reaching to pull up my shirt. Spending time with the Plastics apparently also meant your breath had to be hanging out of tops 24/7. "I have to go to Rennesme's to practice for the talent show," I defended. "We're doing a dance to this song—"

"Jingle Bell Rock," the answered in unison, without even batting an eyelash.

"You guys know that song?" I asked in awe.

Leah snorted, "Everybody in the English-speaking world knows that song. "

"They do it every year," Seth nodded his head with each word, his tone annoyed.

"Well," I responded, "I have to learn it." It wasn't that the dance was hard, on the contrary, it was very simple. It just wasn't anything remotely similar to what I was used to.

"Uh oh, go!" I muttered suddenly, seeing Rennesme out of the corner of my eye. I had quickly learned, too, that if one Plastic sees another, no matter if you want to or not, you must go speak to them. And Rennesme was headed my way.

"Hey," I called as the duo quickly scurried off.

"Why were you talking to Leah Clearwater?" she questioned, turning her nose in the air.

"I don't know. I mean, she's so weird!" I responded, gesturing with my hands. "She just, you know, came up to me and started talking to me about crack."

She scoffed, "She's so pathetic." Funny, that's what she'd say about you. I simply sighed and shook my head.

"Let me tell you something about Leah Clearwater," she began, suddenly peaking my interest. I normally hated anything Rennesme said. But, maybe she would tell me what happened that Seth keeps trying to bring up that Leah wont let him.

"We were best friends when I was little."

Oh my God, seriously! The disbelief must have showed on my face.

"I know, right?" she retorted. "It's so embarrassing. I don't even—" she shook her head, her body reacting with a shiver. "Whatever. So then when I was about four, and I was physically thirteen, I started going out with my first boyfriend, Brady, who was totally gorgeous, but then he moved to Indiana…" Okay sweetheart, come on! Finish the story!

"And Leah was, like, weirdly jealous of him. Like, if I would blow her off the hang out with Brady, she'd be like 'Why didn't you call me back?'" She added that statement with what I could assume was an impression of a younger Leah.

"And I'd be like, 'Why are you so obsessed with me?' So then, for my birthday party, which was an all-girls pool party, I was like 'Leah, I can't invite you, because I think you're a lesbian.'"

My eyes widened in shock. Leah, a lesbian? I mean, not that there's anything wrong with it, and she is the only female shapeshifter of her pack ever in existence. Okay, not that hard to believe, actually.

"I mean. I couldn't have a lesbian at my party! There were going to be girls there in their bathing suits! I mean, right? She was a lesbian!

"So then her mom called my mom and starting yelling at her. It was so retarded. And then she shifted, which further proved me right, dropped out of school because no one would talk to her. When she finally came back for high school, all of her hair was cut off and she was totally weird, and," she shrugged looking around, "now I guess she's on crack."

I was in shock. I just couldn't take my eyes off the vampire. I mean, she really did ruin Leah's life. Even if Leah was, I mean is, a lesbian, that's her business and not Rennesme's. How could she feel no shame? I heard she was half human, she should have emotions!

"Oh my God! I love your skirt! Where did you get it?" Rennesme stopped some girl walking down the hall. I had to admit, it was a cute skirt, even if they weren't my style.

The poor girl had originally looked frighten, but after a dazzling smile from Rennesme, she smiled, too. "It was my mom's, in the eighties," she said sheepishly, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear.

"Vintage," Rennesme gasped. "So adorable."

"Thanks," the girl said, her voice having grown in confidence. She then went and strutted down the hall. Everyone wanted a compliment from Rennesme. If Rennesme noticed you, it meant you had made it.

But, of course, when the unsuspecting girl was out of earshot, did the leech reveal her true colors. "That is the ugliest fucking skirt I have ever seen," she said monotonely, her teeth gritted. Suddenly, I was having a flashback to my second day, my first at that sacred table.

"Oh my God! I love your bracelet! Where did you get it?"

She looked back to me and smiled. I returned it, moving my arm with the bracelet behind my back. Good thing Rennesme isn't the empath in her family. "So," I asked, hoping to ease some of my own tension, "are you going to send any candy canes?"

"No," she said assuredly. "I don't send them, I just get them." Of course you do. "So, you better send me one, byotch," she remarked joking, turning to leave. "Love ya," she called, blowing two rapid kisses my way.

I grimaced once her back was turned. I was definitely sending her one. I was gonna use three candy canes to crack Jane Volturi.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is my Christmas present to all of my lovely readers! I actually typed it the other night, right after the last update, because I wanted to get the talent show scene in during this time! While uploading this, I am currently hiding from my mother as she's doing all of this unnecessary last-minute decorating and cleaning before all the family shows up (which I will thankfully not be a part of this year). Don't get me wrong, I don't hate them, but with them all here I have to sleep on the couch, and there's so many of them and so many babies that I really just don't like dealing with all of my step-siblings over for the holidays. And you know the deal with the couch: last one asleep, second one awake because the first person who fell asleep wanted to wake up at 4am and start on a 5 course breakfast for everyone in the house. Like, no, you're on vacation, stop cooking and banging pots around while I'm trying to sleep.**

 **But, anyways, I hope all of you are all having a FABULOUS holiday season, no matter what you do (or don't) celebrate, and expect the next update around New Year's!**

Thankfully, the one class I had with Jane was also the class that they would be delivering the candy canes.

"'Why, man, he doth bestride the narrow world like a colossus' might translate into 'Why is he so hug and obnoxious?'" Our theatre analysis teacher lectured, reading through the first act of Julius Caesar. Before she could continue, however, she was interrupted by a very loud "Ho, ho, ho, ho!"

A large man, who I assumed to be a student, barged into the room dressed as Santa Claus. I was really proud of myself for recognizing the costume. Most dragons don't celebrate any holidays, but here in America, it seemed to be the only thing they ever did.

"Candy Cane Grams!" he called, doing a little dance and shake. Now that he had spoken, I realized I actually did recognize the boy. It was Quil Ateara, Jake's good friend!

"Okay, hurry up," our teacher snapped, moving behind her desk to take a seat.

"Angela Weber? Two for you.

"Mike Newton? Four for you, Mike Newton! You go, Mike Newton!

"And, uh Abbey Gay-Le. Do we have an Abbey Gay-Le here?" he called out.

"That's me, " I said softly.

"Oh, Abbey, here you go, one for you," he crooned, leaning over Jane to hand me the treat. Jane moved to speak, but Quil deftly cut her off. "And none for Jane Volturi. Bye," his words ran together as he shot out of the classroom.

Jane was shocked, her body quivering as she slowly turned my way. "Who's that from?" she asked, her red eyes wide.

"Thanks for being such a great friend. Love, Rennesme," I read. "That's so sweet," I said, giving Jane a smile. As I returned back to our lesson, Jane snatched the card off my desk, reading it again for herself, her jaw almost touching the ground.

Once Jane thought Rennesme was mad at her, the secrets started pouring out. All I had to do was wait for one we could use.

That night was the talent show. I had to show up to Rennesme's early to get ready, and her mom drove us there. Aurora and Fiyero had promised to be there, but I really didn't want them to. This dance wasn't going to make them very comfortable, and neither would the outfits. Hell, even I was a bit uncomfortable. The outfits Rennesme had chosen would barely fit a child, let alone someone our age. I looked like some slutty Mrs. Claus, decked out in a tight red spandex top and skirt with a white trimming, and finished off with stiletto knee-high black boots and Santa hats.

"Welcome to the Celestial High School Winter Talent Show," I faintly heard Mr. Uley say into the microphone on stage.

I was so nervous about tonight that I was sure my human guise was melting right off, and any minute now everyone would start to see the aqua scales hiding beneath. Seth passed me on his way on stage. He was up first. He was singing or something. He gave me a quick hug, effectively calming me down before he moved out of the wings.

I myself backtracked to Jane and Bree in the dressing room, finishing up their make-up.

"I mean, why would Rennesme send you guys candy canes and not me?" she whined. She'd been at this for the majority of the day, but never in front of Rennesme.

"Maybe she forgot about you," Bree reasoned, putting the final touches on her mascara.

"Yeah," I agreed, hoping to bait Jane, "Rennesme has been acting kind of weird lately. I mean, is something bothering her?" Come on, Jane. Take the bait. Give me something I can use.

"Well, I mean, she totally hasn't been the same since she found out she killed her mom while she was in the womb, since her mom was human and her dad is sort of her adoptive brother, if that's what you mean," she said nonchalantly, applying her favorite lip gloss.

She gasped, "Oh my God. Don't tell her I told you that." Her eyes were saucers, boring into me.

Okay, wow. The Cullen's had more problems than I thought.

A stagehand came up to us, telling us there was one more until our act, so we moved to the wings. I made a point to stand with Jane, hoping to get some more information.

"I mean, no offense," she started, watching Seth finish his song, "but why would she send you a candy cane?" she mused. "She doesn't even like you that much."

Ouch.

"Maybe she feels weird around me because I'm the only one that knows about her nose job," she pondered, nodding her head.

She breathed in quickly, whipping towards me. "Oh my God. Pretend you didn't hear that!"

As we turned our attention back to the stage, we saw that the next group had already started. I recognized Kevin and the rest of the Mathletes as they began some type of rap. Now, I officially relieved I didn't join Mathletes. I'm positive they would have had me out there, too.

As their 'song' ended and the curtain closed, Rennesme caught up with us and we moved onstage, lining up in formation. Rennesme and Jane were in the middle, with me on Rennesme's right and Bree on Jane's left. As we moved into our poses, Rennesme turned to Jane. "Uh, Jane," she whispered, "switch sides with Abbey."

"But, I'm always on your left," Jane remarked.

"Well, that was when there were three of us," Rennesme explained, putting an ice hand on my shoulder, "and now the tallest go in the middle."

"But the whole dance will be backwards," Jane sputtered, her voice rising. "I'm always on your left."

"And right now you're getting on my last nerve," Rennesme spoke through gritted teeth. "Switch," she barked.

Jane reluctantly moved from her position, and I quickly filled her place. While the pressure just escalated tenfold for me, I knew for a fact this would only help our plot.

"And finally," Mr. Uley called into the microphone, "please welcome to the stage Santa's Helpers doing 'Jingle Bell Rock'."

The curtain opened and a lone spotlight hit me. It took an effort not to grimace. Yes, I was used to being the center of attention, but never with a spotlight on me. Oh my God, was it always this hot in here?

Jane moved forward to turn on iPhone dock at the upstage of us. As she clicked the button, she pranced back to the line, moving back into her pose.

As the words started, so did the dance. Alright Abbey, remember, you got this. It's just four steps, the last two with hands. Then a step out, and hip, hip, roll and down. Both hands up, and a _SLAP_ and pop, pop, pop.

As the dance continued, I couldn't help but give an imaginary pat on the back to myself for getting through this far in a different spot. But, that came crashing down when the track started to skip. Apparently, Jane had bumped into the device, causing it to malfunction. So, not knowing what to do, all four of us just stood there in our pose, looking around like lost children. We nodded at Jane to go fix it, but that didn't go so well either. As she moved forward towards the dock, she accidentally kicked it with her pointed shoe, sending it flying into the audience and the face of one Riley Biers.

"Riley?" she squeaked, before turning her confused face back to us. We stood there, crouched with our hands on our knees in silence. I could sense Rennesme getting antsy. No one knew what to do. But, I somehow did. I had practiced so much that I knew that song by heart. So, I decided to sing it.

" _What a bright time, it's the right time_

 _To rock the night away"_

I moved to continue the dance, Rennesme catching on first. After a moment, I could hear other people in the audience singing along.

" _To go riding in a one-horse sleigh"_

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Ms. Young shot out of the audience and ran towards the piano at the side of the stage, and she began to play along, giving us a full choir to finish up the dance.

And as we finished, the audience erupted into applause, a few even giving us a standing ovation. The four of us couldn't stop smiling. It was a miracle! I couldn't believe that worked!

We joined hands and gave a quick curtsey, before we ran offstage. I couldn't speak for them, but I was ecstatic to not be in the way of that spotlight anymore.

Once in the safety of the wings, Bree began to squeal and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. "That was the best it ever went!' she exclaimed. Jane too looked very happy, while Rennesme had put her normal 'bitch-face' setting back on.

Jake came up behind us, pulling both me and Rennesme onto opposite arms. While I was happy that Jake was touching me, I really wish I didn't have to share this moment with Rennesme. As well, he leaned in to kiss her, not me. "That was awesome," he remarked.

"Ah, Lip gloss," she shot him down, throwing her hands in front of her face.

"Hey, good job, Dragon," Kevin said as he passed our little group, the other Mathletes behind him.

'Thanks," I responded.

Jane gasped, "Abbey's blushing," she commented, pulling my attention back to 's hand fell from my shoulder, and I gave Jane a confused look.

"Oh my God, You totally have a crush on that guy!' she beamed, even Bree looked like she was going to burst.

"No I don't," I snorted. I mean, Kevin and I weren't really friends, but it was a nice compliment. Of course I blushed.

"That's why you wanted to join the Mathletes," Jane mused, her crimson eyes moving to the place where they boys had been last spotted.

"Mathletes?" Jake scoffed, turning to me. "You hate math." Rennesme developed a knowing look on her face, like she could see right through me.

Oh no. This was bad. I could see it now, the whole plan, crumbling to ruin. Rennesme making my the rest of my life a living hell.

"Look at how red she is!" Jane gushed. "You love him. An she totally complimented you. That is so fetch."

"Jane," Rennesme snapped, "stop trying to make 'fetch' happen. It's not going to happen."

The look on Jane's face said it all. The plan was back in motion.

"Why should Caesar get to stomp around like a giant while the rest of us try not to get smushed under his big feet?' Jane read the following Monday in class. "What's so great about Caesar, huh? Brutus is just as cute as Caesar. Brutus is just as smart as Caesar. People totally like Brutus just as much as they like Caesar." Alright, I get the feeling we aren't talking about the play anymore.

"And when did it become okay for one person to be the boss of everybody, huh? Because that's not what _Romeisabout!WeshouldtotallyjustSTABCAESAR!"_

Jane Volturi had cracked.


End file.
